Luate
by Robin Fan Forever
Summary: Dick's been kidnapped! Will the team get there in time to save him? Or will time run out?
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry, I would have gotten this up eariler, but I sort of fell into a depressed sort of state. I don't really want to say why cause it's a stupid reason anyway. But I hope you guys like this anyway. Luate - it means Taken in Romanian. **

**I don't own young justice or a real life for that matter. Oh well, having no life is fun! :)**

* * *

><p>Luate<p>

**Gotham Academy **

Dick worked quietly on his science project. It was his free period and the project was due next period. If he failed the project, he just knew that Bruce would ground him from being Robin. He knew Bruce meant well, but sometimes it got really annoying. Not that he can complain. This is the man that saved him from an orphanage were talking about! He'd do anything for Bruce. Well, most anything. Bruce wanted him to kill someone once, but that was when he was under mind control.

Dick began mixing a few chemicals. Knowing the probability of it actually doing something was about one and one thousand. He was just so distracted. He hadn't slept in at least forty eight hours. And his team kept asking him to spend more time with them. He told them over and over again that he was spending as much time as he could with them. Then there was the fact that he had to go to a charity even tonight. And Bruce made his school life harder still; he put Artemis in this school. He said it was so she could have a better educational experience. It more felt like he was babysitting her.

But above all was the bullying. He hadn't been able to sleep because of them. They had brought up terrible memories about his parents. Making him have nightmares every night. He tried to be as silent as possible when dealing with those nightmares. He didn't want to look weak in front of Bruce. Though the man did help him through all the nightmares, he was pretty sure Bruce was getting tired of it.

Speaking of bullies, "Hey, Grayson," a tall teenager about the age of sixteen or seventeen called out.

"What do you want Taylor?"

"Nothing much circus freak, just wanted to talk to you about showing off in class today."

"So what, all I did was answer the question?"

"And you made me look bad when I couldn't answer it."

"Look, there is a simple answer to your problem, study." Dick said the last words slowly.

"Why you little," Taylor grabbed Dick's tie and pulled him closer to his face. "Listen here, charity case, this is my turf! Got it?"

Dick resisted rolling his eyes. He didn't speak knowing that his snarky remark would only get him in more trouble. "I asked you a question!"

Dick still didn't answer and just sneered at the older boy. "Cameron, Austin, get in here!"

Two more boys came in the room, both cracking their knuckles as they walked in. Three against one? So unfair. Dick thought over his disadvantages and advantages. Okay three against one, he wasn't allowed to use his special skills, he was horribly exhausted, and Taylor was known to conceal weapons. This was going to be fun. Not! Dick could defend himself a little, couldn't he? Bruce wouldn't be mad at him for that, would he? Looks like he would have to decide now! Taylor charged at him, readying a punch. Dick easily dodged it and ducked under Taylor's legs. He then made a break for the door. He was almost there when Austin came up and punched him in the face. He stumbled back a little into Cameron's arms. He struggled but it was no use. Cameron hit the back of his legs, making him fall to his knees. '_Why me?' _He thought to himself.

Austin came up and started hitting him in the torso and chest. He grunted as he felt his chest starting to bruise. Oh they were so going to get a visit from Robin later! That is unless Batman beats him to it. Austin hit him in the chest again, this time as hard as he could. Dick let out a cry of pain as he heard a small crack. For a seventeen year old Austin was strong. How did that work? He's probably on steroids or something. Austin was pulled back by Taylor.

"What are you trying to do? Tell the whole school what we're doing?"

"No, Taylor, I was just-"

"Never mind, just gag him!"

"Yes, sir," Austin ran up and undid my tie; he put it over my mouth and tightened it. I tried to scream at them, to tell them to let me go but I couldn't.

"Get your hands off of me!" He shouted into the tie, but it came out more like: "Gbt yover vands ofv mmm!"

Taylor laughed at me and reached into his back pack that he had placed on one of the science tables. He pulled out what looked like brass knuckles and put them on his hand. '_This kid is insane! Who brings brass knuckles to school?' _Taylor punched Dick in the face, the brass connected with his jaw. Dick let a cry out, but it was muffled into the tie.

Okay this was some hard core bullying, who did this, to a thirteen year old of all people? But just as quickly as the bullying started it was stopped, by an explosion!

**(Dick's P.O.V)**

The windows shattered around me and the three older boys'. They looked scared out of their minds and ready to pee themselves. I'd be surprised if they hadn't already. Glass was flying away from the windows and towards me and the boys', some of the glass hit me in my arms, making me want to cry out, but I didn't. Cameron let go of my arms and ran towards the door. Only to be blocked by a few men.

The men were wearing body armor and masks. The masks had two sides to them, as did they men's body armor. I knew then that Two Face had to be behind this. Or so I thought. More men came through the windows, these ones wearing clown masks; there body armor was painted in bright colors like yellows and purples. So Joker was breaking in to? Sense when did those two work together?

I pried off the gag that was over my mouth and stood up slowly. As to not alert the henchmen. The two pairs of goons walked closer into the room. I could see the scared expressions on the older boys' faces. Though I couldn't help but enjoy their scared expressions, I knew I needed to call in backup. I reached into my pocket and pressed a button on my utility belt. My belt was disguised as a package of gum at the moment. How Bruce got it to do that I will never know.

The Henchmen told us to get on the ground. Which we quickly did, not wanting to get shot; because the stupid henchmen had guns with them. The second we were on the ground vines wrapped around our legs and feet, trapping us to the ground. The three boys' next to me started screaming and struggling, I on the other hand wasn't doing anything of the sort, I was on my knees and was looking around to see the source of the vines. I knew this had to be the work of Poison Ivy, I just didn't know why there would be Joker and Two Face goons along with Poison Ivy.

I counted about eight goons, four of each outfit. The vines were also coming from the window, so Ivy was most likely waiting out there. I sighed, just hoping Bruce had gotten my distress signal. The men slowly started making their way past the three boys' looking over them carefully, until their gaze fell on me. One knelt down in front of my face and smiled behind his Two Face mask. "Hello Dick Grayson."

**(Normal P.O.V) **

"Hello Dick Grayson." The man said while smiling behind his mask. Dick could smell the alcohol on his breath. The smell made the boy want to gag. One of the men, one with a clown mask on, walked over to the window and started waving to someone. Suddenly the vines tightened around Dick, making the boy cry out. Another vine went around his mouth, making it so the cry was cut off. Now Dick was the one struggling. The vines around the other three boys' tightened and lifted them into the air, the vines covered their eyes and mouths as it hung them from the ceiling. The vine around Dick dragged him out the window and into a truck. The second he was in the truck the back doors closed. Driving at high speeds down the streets, Dick looked around as three shapes approached him.

"Hello rich boy." Dick snapped his head towards the three figures. The three shadows came out of the dark showing their gruesome faces. Their standing before the thirteen year old was Joker, Ivy, and Two Face.

**Wayne Industries**

Bruce made his way out of the meeting room. He walked down the hall and began checking his com link for anything unusual. As he went through the messages he found one that caught his attention. He walked into his office and shut the door, locking it. He closed the blinds and walked over to his computer. He quickly hooked up to the Batcomputer and started looking for any messages again. He found the one that had caught his attention and opened it. The screen popped up with a map of Gotham city, and on it was a blinking red R.

Bruce's eyes widened. The signal beeped a few more times before it stopped. The tracker had been damaged somehow. Bruce picked up his remote and started flipping through channels on the TV. A news channel came up, talking about Gotham Academy.

"_Hello, I am Vicki Vale, here live at Gotham Academy. A few minutes ago three teens were found hanging from the roof of one of the science rooms. They were hanging by vines and were taken into questioning not to long after being found." _A picture showed up of the three boys'. "_The boys' claim that one other boy was with them; they said the boy was none other than the adopted son of Bruce Wayne. The boys' said that men in different costumes came in and took Richard Grayson."_

Bruce stopped watching and ran out of the building. He passed his fellow coworkers without even a hello. He ran to his car and started it up. Who had taken Dick, and where was the boy now? The car started and Bruce drove off towards the manor.

* * *

><p><strong>And their you go, chapter one. <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Okay so here we have chapter two! YAY!**

**Robin: This chapter sucks!**

**Me: It does not! **

**Robin: Sure it doesn't. **

**Me: So help me Robin if you don't shut up I will make sure Joker hits you very hard in the head with a crowbar!**

**Robin: Shutting up now!**

**Me: Wait, can you do the disclaimer first?**

**Robin: Uh, I guess RFF doesn't-**

**Joker: RFF doesn't own anything in this! HEHEHE**

**Me and Robin: JOKER?**

**Me: What are you doing! Robin is supposed to do the disclaimer!**

**Joker: Well, I'm in the story ain't I-?**

**Me: Ain't isn't a word.**

**Joker: Whatever Miss. Robin stalker!**

**Me: I'm no Robin stalker!**

**Joker: Then how do you explain your desktop screen savor that switches to a different Robin photo every ten minutes.**

**Me: SHUT UP! NO ONE'S SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT!**

**Robin: LOOK, SHE DOESN'T OWN ANYTHING! LET'S JUST GET ON WITH THE STUPID STORY!**

* * *

><p>Luate<p>

**Mt. Justice**

The team was quietly lounging by themselves. They didn't pay attention to one another as they each did something different. M'Gann was baking a cake from what it looked like. Wally was playing video games with Artemis, though they were both arguing while playing. Conner was helping M'Gann, where needed. And Kaldur was reading a book with the title 'The Adventures of Dod' though no one in the room was sure what it was. They did know though that the picture on the front was so obviously photo shopped it wasn't even funny. But Kaldur seemed to like it, so they didn't ask about it.

"Ha, I win again, Baywatch!" Artemis said, punching the air.

"No fair! You cheated!"

"Did not!"

"Did to!"

"Not-"

"To-"

"Not-"

"To-"

"NOT!-"

"TO!-"

"Team, report to the debriefing room for you mission." The rest of the team sighed happily knowing that the fight was over. They all got up and stopped what they were doing as they came towards Batman. He was standing in front of a screen, showing a picture of an ebony haired boy with a large smile on his face. He also had shocking blue eyes, making the team gap a little at the sight of them. Wally, who was eating a bag of chips, began to choke as he saw his best friend's picture on the screen. Conner quickly helped him; Wally gave Conner a quick 'thanks', looking back at the screen.

"This is a picture of Dick Grayson, son of billionaire Bruce Wayne. Today he was abducted from school."

"I heard about this, rumor has it that Ivy's behind it because of three other boys' that were found hanging from the ceiling by vines." Artemis piped in. The team looked at her but she didn't say anymore.

"Ivy is a suspect, but that is not why you are here. You need to save Richard from whoever has captured him."

"Why, he's just some rich kid?" Conner said bitterly, feeling like they were as he said it 'taking out the League's trash' again.

"Wayne is a huge funder to the Justice League. It would only be right to repay him by saving his son."

Conner grunted but said no more. Batman pulled up a news feed on what was going on.

"_Hello viewers, for those just joining us, I'm Vikki Vale; a few hours ago Richard Grayson was abducted from Gotham Academy. Rumor has it that-"_

The screen went fuzzy, surprising everyone –including Batman – in the room. The screen began to clear again, this time it showed a dark room. In the middle of the room was a chair, a boy in a uniform was sitting on the chair, cuffs were on his hands and attached to the arms of the chair. The same cuffs were on the legs of the chair, and were connected to his ankles. His head was bowed, showing that he was unconscious. His normally slicked back hair was messy and dirty, his uniform was torn and a few cuts covered his arms and legs. A dark bruise was on one side of his face.

**(Bruce's P.O.V)**

I couldn't believe my eyes. There was my son, in some dark room, with who knows. I couldn't stand the thought of anything bad happening to Dick. I wanted to scream out and tare whoever did this to shreds! Dick was thirteen! He didn't deserve this! No one did! That's why the Justice League is around! So people don't have to go through stuff like this! I took a calming breath and remembered why I was at Mt. Justice in the first place. I had wanted to save Dick by myself. But last time someone had hurt Dick it didn't end to well. The man who had done it was sent to Arkham in a body cast. I knew if I found whoever did this then I wouldn't be able to control myself.

That's the only real reason I decided to even come to his friends. I knew Wally would be eager to help anyway. Those two had been best friends ever sense they first met. I couldn't believe how fast they had become friends. I knew I was feeling terrible about what we were seeing on the screen but so was Wally I'm sure. I noticed how he had choked on his bag of chips when he walked in and really I couldn't blame him.

He's a good kid… I guess. I really didn't want him to influence Dick to do wrong. But when Dick had moved in he didn't leave his room often. He didn't talk much and if it was it would be to thank me or Alfred. He would always call me Mr. Wayne instead of Bruce. Same with Alfred, it was always "Thank you Mr. Alfred." Though it was quite adorable, I finally got him to talk after a while, but still the boy seemed alone.

He didn't know anyone his age, so that's when I and Flash compromised. He brought over Wally and the two had so much fun together. I sighed as I thought of this. Wally was a good friend to Dick. I knew that, and Dick obviously knew that Wally was good. I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard an unearthly cackle. I turned back to the screen as I saw a face I never wanted to see. "Hello viewers, as the reporter lady was trying to say, we have abducted rich boy!"

**(Normal P.O.V)**

"Hello viewers, as the reporter lady was trying to say, we have abducted rich boy!" Joker said with another unearthly cackle. "Now, you're probably wondering, what do I mean when I say 'we'? It's simple, come on out!" Two more shadows appeared behind Dick. Both stepped out making everyone in the room gasp. "It's Red and coin boy!"

"It's Two Face!" Two Face replied angrily.

"Whatever, that's not the point." Joker looked back at the screen. "The point is that you have exactly twenty four hours to give us a ransom of one billion dollars, before the boy dies! Now some of you are wondering, why should be pay that money for just one boy? Well, not only will we kill the boy if they ransom is not paid, we will also destroy the city! All over the city are bombs, set to go off twenty four hours from now. Choose wisely, and act fast, I don't think this pore boy can take another beating." Joker lifted Dick's chin. The boy's dark bangs were hanging in front of his eyes, almost hiding them completely from view. "Better hurry, your twenty four hours start… NOW!"

The screen went black and back to Vikki. She looked shocked at what had just happened. The rest of the team also looked shocked. But as for Wally and Bruce, they looked ready to tare something or someone in half.

**Unknown location**

**Twenty four hours left**

"JOKER!" Ivy yelled turning towards the insane clown. "WHY THE HECK DID YOU SAY THAT! WE DON'T HAVE BOMBS EVERYWHERE!"

"Yes, but they don't know that, now do they?" Joker let out a cackle as he walked over to Dick, who was still slumped in the chair.

* * *

><p><strong>Robin: I told you it sucked.<strong>

**Me: Shut up Robin, I just got rid of Joker I am not in the mood to deal with you too!**

**Robin: *Clamps mouth shut***

**Batman: WHAT THE *#&$! YOU CAN'T DO THAT TO MY SON! **

**Me: Batman, language, kids could be reading this!**

**Batman: I DON'T GIVE A *%& YOU $&% YOUR TRYING TO TORTURE MY SON!**

**Me: I'll probably regret this later, but... *Grabs evil frying pan of doom and hits Batman with it* I'm dead.**

**Robin: Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Robin: Why is this so short?**

**Me: Because, I'm going on vacation and have to leave in a few hours!**

**Robin: Oh, didn't you tell me that already?**

**Me: I've told you that five times already Robin.**

**Robin: Oh, um RFF doesn't own anything...**

**Me: Ugh...**

* * *

><p>Luate<p>

**Unknown Location**

Dick was in a state between unconsciousness and consciousness. His body hurt and he felt like someone had hit him with at least three semi trucks. He knew that Joker hadn't done much to him. When he was put in the truck he had just sliced his legs a little. His arms had already had cuts on them from the glass, and the bruise on his jaw was from the brass knuckles that Taylor had. So to sum it up, he felt like crap.

As Dick came into full consciousness the pain got worse. He listened carefully trying to see if anyone was in the room. Hearing no one he opened his sore, tired eyes. He looked around the room; around him were a camera, a computer, a small bag, and a bunch of plants. Along with a little table to the far side of the room, on the table was a coin. On the walls was words painted in green spray paint. Things like 'Ha ha' and 'Joker was here' were everywhere in the room.

He mentally groaned. He was not in the mood for these three lunatics. They had probably already sent the ransom to Bruce. But they probably made him look worse then he really was. Dick could just imagine Bruce running into the room and putting the three in body casts. It wouldn't be the first time.

Dick tested the cuffs on his wrists. They were weak and wobbly. This would be easy. He shifted one of his wrists into an awkward position. His wrist popped but it was out of the cuff. He quickly put his wrist back into place and got his other hand out of the other cuff. He got his feet out in record time and stood up. He rubbed his wrist that had popped out of place. It really hurt. But he couldn't worry about that now.

He saw a flight of stairs and started slowly creeping up them. There was a door at the top of the stairs. It wasn't locked. Ever so slowly, Dick opened the door and looked out of the room. On the coach was Two Face, he was flipping through channels on some old TV. On the floor Ivy was messing around with some flowers. Joker was nowhere in sight. That worried him. Dick made his way out of the door slowly. He hid in the shadows, hoping not to be spotted. The two super villains were too busy with what they were doing to see Dick.

Dick made it out of the room and to a door. He opened it, the door lead to another room. He looked around finally figuring out where he was. He was at a toy factory. It was the factory that Joker and Harley used to use as a base. Dick groaned, but at least he knew where he was.

"Red, Coin boy-"

"TWO FACE!"

"Whatever, we got bigger problems! The boy is missing!"

Dick started to panic; he quickly ducked behind a giant teddy-bear. The three villains passed him, not noticing him. He reached into his pocket but his utility belt wasn't there. _'Bruce is going to KILL me!"_

He was about to get up when something bit his wrist making him scream. The three turned around and went to where the scream came from. Dick looked down at his wrist to see a hyena attached to it. His hand was shacking under the hyena's grasp and blood was pouring out of his wrist. When the three came up to him he started to panic more. "Oh come now, that is not how we treat our guests. Come here. NOW!" Joker said, pointing to the floor in front of him. The hyena whimpered but came up to Joker anyway.

Two Face grabbed a hold of Dick's uninjured wrist and began dragging him back down the stairs. Joker, Ivy, and the hyena close behind. Two Face placed Dick back into the chair and cuffed his hands and feet. Making them tighter this time, he tightened the one on his left wrist more than the others. Dick let out a small cry as the cuff tightened around his injury.

"What should we do now?" Ivy asked, "We can't really leave him alone now."

"Oh, I have an idea, ha, ha." Joker pulled out a syringe and put it in Dick's arm. The boy tried to struggle but couldn't. After a few seconds he started to smile, then giggle. After a few minutes Dick was laughing his head off. A huge smile on his face.

**Gotham city**

Batman ran through the city. He was looking for the bombs that had been placed all over the city. The team weren't that far behind. They were probably in Star by now. He had left right after the video had stopped. And the Batplane was faster than the Bioship to start with. Now he was making his way slowly through Gotham. He thought of every possible place that Joker would have the bombs. He also checked the old abandon court house. Knowing that would be a place Two Face would go for. And he checked one of the gardens.

He couldn't find anything anywhere. Dick and the city were slowly running out of time. And he could do nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Robin: YOU HAD JOKER INJECT ME WITH HIS VENOM?<strong>

**Me: It makes it more interesting. **

**Robin: Why must you torture me?**

**Me: The fans love it! **

**Robin: You people are crazy!**

**Me: Well, I can't get any crazier then talking to a character that doesn't actually exist. **

**Robin: *Eye twitches* **

**Me: Well sense I can't get any crazier... Please Review**

**Robin: I hate you.**

**Me: Well I love you! *Kisses Robin then runs off before Batman can find me***


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: And I'm back! Hope you enjoy! Robin?**

**Robin: RFF doesn't own Young Justice!**

* * *

><p>Luate<p>

**Gotham City**

**Abandon Toy Factory**

Dick woke with a groan. His body hurt even worse than when he woke up last time. His throat was sore and raw from the laughing. And his cheeks hurt from smiling so much. He looked around realizing he was still the dark room they had placed him in. He shifted in his seat a little. Only for a jolt of pain to go up his left arm; he muffled a cry. He looked down at his left wrist. Blood was still coming out of his hand. Only a lot less than before, the cuff they had put on his hand was stopping the blood from flowing.

'_Bruce, please hurry.'_

**Gotham City**

**Park Row**

Batman stalked through Park Row. He was standing outside of a building waiting for someone. He had called in for back up after he couldn't find any of the bombs. A shadow appeared above him and dropped down in front of him.

"Why'd you call Bats? Aren't you supposed to be doing some sort of hero business with that little bird of yours?" a feminine voice said in the darkness.

"I need your help Selina." The shadowed figure stepped out. Showing a woman in a cat like outfit, with a whip on her side. She was admiring her sharp claws that were attached to her black gloves.

"Wow, the big bad Batman needs help from little old me?"

"I need to know on Joker's recent activity."

"I heard he teamed up with Two Face and Ivy. Is it true?" she asked curiously.

Batman simply nodded.

"That's Red for you. Moving up in this world well others have to deal with the low life scum. And maybe I should stop by Harv's and congratulate him. But you know how much he would loath that."

"Have anyone been talking about any bombs?" Ignoring what she had said before.

"Not that I'm aware of. But Riddler did say something about you the other day."

"What?"

"I remember going to the Ice Pick Club, he was sitting at one of the stools talking to a bunch of idiots. He started talking about how Joker was finally going to beat you. That he was finally going to get the money he needed. Some of the men asked how he knew this. He said something… oh what was it?"

"I need you to remember Selina."

"I'm just joking with you Bats. If it's really that important to you… I guess I can tell you. I shouldn't… but… you are The Batman." Selina smirked. "He said, and I quote: "How do you keep a secret from a bat? You stick it right in front of his long pointy nose… and wait." Most of the men at the table started laughing. As if they thought it was just one of Riddler's stupid games."

"Joker told me this once."

"What did it mean?"

"He had a decoy for me to follow and take down instead of him. I didn't figure out until it was almost too late."

"How did you win then, because you obviously haven't lost to the Joker yet?"

"Robin figured it out minutes before I found out the decoy was Clay Face. He took Joker down just before he could finish his task at hand."

"Speaking of the bird tell him I said hi. I don't see him as often now. But anyway, have fun trying to figure it out this time." With that Catwoman grabbed her whip and attached it to a lamp post. She started swinging off away from the Bat.

**Gotham City**

**Bioship**

The team flew over Gotham, looking for any clues at where this Dick Grayson kid could be. The video gave them no clues as to where they were. And they knew the boy – and possibly the city – didn't have much time left. They needed to hurry and find something that would lead them to him. Superboy looked at his team for a second. Just now realizing the empty seat to the right of Miss. M. "Batman didn't explain why Robin wasn't coming." Superboy stated.

The rest of the team looked at him. Wally was starting to panic. He was hoping the team wouldn't notice the absence of a certain raven haired hacker. "Yeah, where is bird boy?" Artemis asked, glancing in Wally's direction.

"He… uh… called me saying that he wouldn't make it." Wally lied through his teeth. "He said that… uh… he got hit with… um…. Joker venom last night. He told me that Bru-… uh… Batman ordered him to stay home. He's not breathing very well. So… he's taking a day of."

"Why would he tell you, Baywatch?" Artemis asked, not fully convinced.

"Were best friends, we tell each other everything." It wasn't a lie at least.

"If he tells you everything, then did he tell you about any villains that would be most likely to work with Ivy, Joker, or Two Face? You know, ones that we can get answers out of?"

"…Um…" Wally thought for a second, and then he remembered something. "Yes! He did tell me something! Miss. M, change our course."

"Where to?" she asked confused.

"Arkham Asylum."

* * *

><p><strong>Robin: What's with you and cliff hangers?<strong>

**Me: I don't know! I just like doing it!**

**Robin: So who's this villain their going to get answers out of?**

**Me: You'll just have to find out!**

**Catwoman: It's about time I showed up in a fan fiction. It's like people don't know who I am!**

**Me: Don't get used to it! This was a one time thing!**

**Robin: Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay this chapter and the next two chapters are all going to be conected in some sort of way. It's going to focus on The team, (this chapter) Then Dick, then Batman. You just have to look for them. Trust me there not that hard to spot. **

**I own nothing but the computer I'm typing this on!**

* * *

><p>Luate<p>

**Arkham Asylum **

Clouds covered the already grey sky. Rain drizzled down from it as if someone was crying. The only thing that was actually colorful was the small red ship that was flying towards the horrible prison. The prison was surrounded by gates and electric fences, along with hard brick walls. Inmates roamed the grounds. Watch towers and search lights seemed to be everywhere the insane inmates roamed. They didn't seem to mind the rain that fell on them. Or the thunder and lightning that boomed over head. They only seemed to care about what they were doing at that moment.

The team had already landed outside of the prison and was entering in. The Guards had been easy to get by. They had let the heroes in with no problem. Well… that is, after, Wally told them that Batman would kick him all the way to Central if he didn't let them in. The guard had cowered in fear and let them in. They were now walking down the halls of the horrible prison. Screams and pleads from prisoners surrounded them. Making them cringe as they walked by Gotham's insane. How Robin did this everyday was completely unrealistic. You would think that he had gone insane himself.

They passed by criminals, murders, thugs, cat burglars, muggers, really any type of villain you could think of. They passed by villains like Clayface, Mr. Freeze, Penguin, Black Mask, and many others. As they walked passed another set of villains, a few guards passed by. They were holding a man with brownish red hair; he had sideburns and a goofy grin on his face. Superboy recognized him from a prisoner at Bell Reve.

"It doesn't matter if you lock me up in here." The man said proudly. "The villains have won this one! Even if we weren't involved, the bat still lost!"

"Shut up, Riddler!" one of the guards scolded, hitting the man in the back of the head.

"Riddle me this, riddle me that, who's afraid of a big, black, bat?" The man said in an almost chanting voice. He repeated this saying again, still chanting the words. Soon some of the other inmates took a liking to his saying.

"RIDDLE ME THIS, RIDDLE ME THAT, WHO'S AFRAID OF A BIG, BLACK, BAT?" The inmates and even some of the super villains chanted.

"Riddle me this, riddle me that, who's afraid of a big, black,-?"

Superboy quickly punched the man in the face. "That was really annoying." Superboy said, before walking back over to his friends.

The rest of the team nodded in agreement. "Who is that dude anyway?" Artemis asked, looking flustered.

"It's the Riddler, or Edward Nigma. And thanks, that really was getting annoying."

"Glad to be of service." Wally said with a small smile. "Do you happen to know where this prison keeps its female inmates? We have a special appointment with Mrs. Harleen Quinzel."

"Down the hall, third cell on the left." the guard said, before walking away with the out of it Riddler.

The team followed Wally down the corridor in silence. It was a comforting silence. The screams were behind them. Now were the more famine inmates. They seemed to be less noisy and pleading. As if it would ruin their image or something. An empty cell, not too far off, showed a bed with a plant on it. Most likely Ivy's cell, or would be cell.

"Who's Harleen Quinzel?" M'Gann asked, breaking the silence.

"Ya, that doesn't sound like a Villain that would work with Ivy, Joker, or Two Face. Heck, she doesn't sound like a villain at all!" Superboy groaned, getting board of being in this cesspool.

"Harleen Quinzel was her name before she became a villain. She used to intern her at Arkham as a doctor. She helped them with therapy and stuff. So that they could be _'cured'_ I guess, though from what Rob says, there is no curing these lunatics. But anyway, Joker was one of her patients. After a while, he convinced her to get him some stuff for him, you know, stuff to break him out. He thanked her and was about to go on his way. Well, that didn't work out for him. She stopped him and said that he couldn't leave the prison."

"I still don't see how she's bad if she stopped him." Superboy growled.

"I'm getting there! Anyway she said that he couldn't leave the prison, without his new Harley. She left with him, and became his partner as Harley Quinn. Though at one point, after a certain fight, she left him to help Ivy, of course she and Joker made up afterwards. So she has worked with both of those villains. She can obviously tell us where one of the hide outs can be.

"And if she doesn't, we can always force her into telling us." Wally finished as they approached the third cell to the left.

"Couldn't you have just told us that it was Harley? I mean seriously! The girl helped Joker take Robin!"**[1] **Artemis yelled.

"Hey, dramatic effect." The girls now wanted to smack him in the face. But she resisted the urge to.

As they walked up to the cell two guards approached them.

"No one comes in this cell." The first one said.

"Batman sent us here to talk to her. Now move aside! Or do you want to get you sorry can kicked by Batman?" Artemis yelled, taking out her anger on the guards.

The second one stepped away, while the other unlocked the door. Looking terrified, he gave a small nerves smile and stepped aside. The team walked in and shut the door behind them. Harley was sitting on her bed humming a tune of sorts.

She looked up and instantly frowned. "Oh no, who let you bozos in?" She said flipping her blond hair that was in piggy tails. The bottom parts of her hair were red and black, which was clashing with her blond hair, the extra color just added to the whole Joker thing.

"Hello Harley, we have a few questions to ask you." Wally said in a soft voice.

"And who says I'll answer them?" She said popping a piece of gum in her mouth. Not that the team knew where she got it from.

"I got this, guys, just go… scare the Penguin or something." Artemis said. The team hesitated but walked out of the door.

**YJYJYJ**

"You know, Robin's right. The Penguin does have a smaller brain the Killer Croc."**[2] **Wally said as they walked away from Penguin's cell. The man was smashing on the door, yelling at them to come back there and fight him like a man.

They walked back over to where Harley's cell was. They could hear crying and begging. The guards at the door looked terrified. What the heck had Artemis done? They walked in the room. Artemis was standing in front of Harley. Who was crying her eyes out.

"Please I'll tell you! You don't have to do that!"

"I won't if you tell me!" Artemis said in a frustrated voice.

"The old abandon toy factory!" Harley sobbed, "A few weeks ago Mr. J said he was planning on returning there!" Harley shouted through her sobs. "Please just don't do it."

"Thank you Harley, don't worry, I won't."

Artemis walked past the team. "Are we going to save Richard Grayson or not?"

The team walked away from the team with wide eyes.

"What did you do?" Wally asked flabbergasted.

"Someone owes me a favor, someone that's been after Harley and Joker for a while. I told Harley I would tell the person who owes me a favor where she was if she didn't tell me where Joker would be hiding."

"Who was the person who owes you a favor?" M'Gann asked.

"It's a secret." The thought of seeing Haley's face if Cheshire showed up would have been priceless. It's too bad Harley actually talked. The League of Shadows had been trying to get back at Harley and Joker for a while now, but could never find them. Apparently they thought it would be funny to go around killing some of their best assassins or something.

Not that it mattered. Right now all that mattered was getting Dick Grayson back to his father.

* * *

><p><strong>[<strong>**1] That's from my first story I ever wrote Winged Secrets, where Harley and Joker kidnap Robin.**

**[2] That one is from another one of my stories called Depths. **

**And also I would like to send a shout out to batman-defeats-all for guessing which villain they interrogate! **

**Robin: It was pretty obvious...**

**Wally: What's up guys!**

**RFF: *Smacks Wally in the head* WALLY GET OUT OF HERE!**

**Wally: Fine! *Walks away***

**Robin: Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay so the last one was about the team and how they were going to find Joker and the others. This one is going to be about Dick and what he's up to while they are interrogating Harley! Like I said, the stories will all be connected in one way or another. I think I'm putting two connections in each story. Just look for them.**

**I own young justice and ponies and rainbows. NOT!**

* * *

><p>Luate<p>

**Gotham City**

**Abandon toy factory**

The next time Dick awoke was a few hours later. He didn't feel as bad, but maybe that was just because his mind was groggy. He wanted to sleep, but was trying to stay away from it. He needed to figure out the situation. But he was just so tired and in pain. He didn't think it could get any worse, until footsteps came down the stairs.

**(Dick's P.O.V)**

I cringed as the footsteps came closer and closer still. I was scared I admit it. I was Dick Grayson right now; I was allowed to be scared! But it's not just that. I was in the hands of three of mine and Bat's worse enemies! Not that they knew that. But I still did. And I didn't like it. I was scared at what would happen. Joker had killed before, many times. Why would this time be any different? I just wish Bruce was here. I didn't want to die. I wanted to be back home with him and Alfred. Ugh! Alfred! He must be worried sick! Not only was I kidnapped but now Bruce was risking his life trying to find those bombs that were just a hoax.

I couldn't contact him, because I didn't have my belt, to tell him that they were fakes. I had heard Joker, Ivy, and Two Face talking about them. What if there was a trap waiting for Bruce? What if Joker had actually put bombs and he was just bluffing? Bruce could be dead right now! And it would be thanks to that idiot clown prince of crime!

My thoughts were cut off as the person reached the bottom of the stairs. I had my back to the stairs, and didn't want anything to do with whoever was there. So I quickly closed my eyes, and faked being asleep. The villains were too stupid to notice anyway. My body was still partly asleep anyway. It wouldn't be that hard to act like I was asleep. I just hopped that whoever it was would just see me asleep and take no interest in me. Footsteps came closer and closer, I wanted to run away from the heavy footsteps. I wanted to get my utility belt back. At least then I wouldn't feel so helpless!

The footsteps headed to the left side of me. I could hear someone unzipping a bag and grabbing something from it. Metal clanked against metal as whoever it was grabbed his or hers pleasured item. I then heard the footsteps walk in front of me. Whoever it was he or she was now standing over me. Seeing if I was awake or not. That's when something came down hard on my knee, breaking into my skin and withdrawing blood. I screamed in pain, it had surprised me so much that I couldn't hold it back.

My eyes shot opened as I looked at the figure that hovered over me. "Good, rich boy is awake!"

**(Normal P.O.V)**

Joker stood over Dick, a huge smile on his face. He was holding a now bloody crowbar over his shoulder. He seemed to enjoy the pain that Dick was in. "Good, rich boy is awake!" He said, his smile growing wider. "What do you say we play a game? I mean we do have a little less then seven hours till you die so."

Dick's eyes widened. _'Seven hours? How long had I been out cold?" _He thought to himself as he looked up at Joker.

"You know, you remind me of a bird I know. Except he's not a fan of my games, maybe you will be!" Joker said, the smile never leaving his face.

The color drained from Dick's face, Joker was talking about his alter ego Robin. When he was Robin he tended to be less… frightened. He could defend himself as Robin. But as Dick Grayson; not so much. Joker raised the crowbar once more. "This is mine and my little bird's favorite game! It involves this here crowbar… and a whole lot of smashing!"

Joker brought the crowbar down on Dick's other knee. A smashing noise was heard, followed by Dick's scream. Joker smiled even larger –if it was possible, "You sing wonderfully, I can't get bird boy to sing. He's too much like the Bat. Just," a hit to the leg, "So," a hit to the stomach, "SERIOUS!" Joker hit Dick once more, this time in the arm. Dick tried not to scream. Hoping if he didn't that Joker would go away.

Joker just kept hitting him, until finally he stopped. "Don't worry rich boy," he said as he put his crowbar away. "I will only kill you if we don't get our money. And trust me we will, or you'll die! I've heard of you," Joker said, not looking away from his bag as he zipped it up. "You've been kidnapped over twenty times sense you came to live with Brucie. Each time you were saved by the Bat. Well, I can promise you, that the Bat will not be coming this time. The villains have finally won, and that's how it's going to stay."

**YJYJYJ**

Joker walked up the stairs from the lower room that Dick was in. The factory was two stories high; the upper section was offices and planning rooms, while the bottom story was the actual factory where they made all the toys. Dick was trapped in a meeting room that they had put on the bottom floor.

Joker walked through the door, looking at the two other villains. He threw his bag onto the floor in the corner of the resting room, before turning towards the other villains. His smile grew wider as he noticed the two weren't doing anything. They were just sitting on the couch looking bored. He quickly ran in front of the TV and turned it off.

"Hey! What's the big idea?" Two Face asked.

"Were going to play a game!" Joker said happily. "I just got done with the boy so now we can play a game!"

"It better not be stupid." Ivy said, pushing her fiery red hair away from her face.

"Oh trust me, it isn't!"

**YJYJYJ**

"Got any twos?" Two Face asked, still looking bored. Joker had somehow gotten them to play go fish. This seemed pretty low, even for the Joker.

Joker smiled, looking through his cards. "Nope, go fish!"

Two Face grumbled and reached for the pile of cards in the middle of the coffee table. He just about grabbed one that is until something hit him in the face. He fell to the ground, holding his cheek. "What the heck?" He looked back up at Joker, who was holding a fish, with a red smile painted on it.

Ivy was laughing her head off, Joker as well was laughing.

"Why the heck did you hit me with a fish?" Two Face demanded.

"This is go fish my friend." Joker said as he laughed. "What's go fish without actual fish?"

"Um, normal?" Two face said.

"Oh come on lighten up Coin Boy, this is how I and Harley play all the time. Wonder where she is right now? Probably in Arkham or something, I don't keep track of these things. Oh well, let's keep playing!"

**YJYJYJ**

Dick was lying on the floor; he had been discarded there after Joker had beaten him. His hands were tied behind his back and his eyes were closed. He lay there motionless. His right arm and legs were bleeding; he also had a black eye and bruises on his arms. He was in too much pain to move. Not that he hadn't had been through worse.

He just hopped that his friends or more likely Batman would get there soon. But still Joker's words rang through his head.

"_Well, I can promise you, that the Bat will not be coming this time. The villains have finally won, and that's how it's going to stay."_

"…_That the Bat will not be coming…" _

"…_Not be coming…"_

Bruce wasn't coming for him this time. He was alone.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Sorry Two Face, I know I keep beating you up in my story.<strong>

**Two Face: What's wrong with you? **

**Me: A lot, but I'm pretty sure you already knew that, right TF?**

**Two Face: Don't call me TF you b-**

**Robin: LANGUAGE!**

**Me: Thank you Robin, maybe you could get Bats to stop next.**

**Batman: I'll stop when you stop torturing my son you bi-**

**Me and Robin: LANGUAGE!**

**Robin: Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, so this is the last one for all the diffrent points of views. I've gone through, the team, Dick, and now Batman. Like I said before each of them have two simmilaritys in them. The first one to get all six gets virtual cookies and a shout out in the next chapter. So keep your eyes opened!**

* * *

><p>Luate<p>

**Gotham City**

**Gotham Pier**

Batman glided over Gotham pier. It was the last place to search, there was nothing indicating that Joker or any of the other villains had been anywhere else. There was absolutely nothing, not finger prints, vines, people with uncontrollable laughing or smiling, not even a coin! Batman was fresh out of ideas. This only made him more frustrated. He was supposed to be saving his son! And he couldn't even find some stupid bombs!

He landed at the docks, there was a few fishing boats in the water that were abandon. Most everybody had gone to bed, or at least tried to go to bed. Some people were more worried about being killed by the bombs. After all, they only had seven hours left. Commissioner Gordon and a few other cops were trying to get the money; Quincy Sharp – the mayor – was also trying to get the money. But so far they hadn't gotten it all.

They still had a little over three thousand dollars to get. And even if they did get the money, did that insure the safety of the city and Dick? Joker was one to go back on his promise. He'd done it before. And Bruce was pretty sure he would do it again. He never wanted Joker to get his hands on Dick again. Last time had been painful enough! Dick had almost died! And he barley saved the boy from the mad man. It wouldn't end up like that time, never again.

**Gotham City **

**Warehouse district (A year ago)**

_Batman ran into the warehouse as fast as he could. He swiftly looked around the room. Joker was standing in the middle, smiling. He had a gun pointed to Robin. The boy was in a sitting position, his back against one of the pillars. He was covered in blood and was only half conscious. He had cuts running down his arms, and Js carved into his legs. His head was bleeding from a nasty cut. And blood was dripping out of his mouth. Blood surrounded the boy all over. He looked over to Batman; his mask was cut and torn, showing a little bit of his cloudy blue eyes. They were dull and lifeless. _

"_Batsy, nice of you to show up," Joker said proudly. _

_Batman growled he couldn't stand seeing his son like that. Joker followed his gaze; Joker's smile grew as he saw what Batman was looking at. "You want Bird Boy, don't you?" Joker asked, the smile staying on his face. "I'm actually disappointed; I was hoping you were here to see me." Joker faked a sad face. "But if you want the bird so bad, you have to do something for me."_

"_What do you want Joker?" _

"_No! Batman, don't!" cried Robin, his voice was strained and scratchy. _

"_Shut up Bird Boy!" roared Joker as he hit Robin in the head with the gun. Robin's head rolled to one side. His eyes never leaving his mentor; Joker continued after making sure Robin was shut up._

"_A trade, him, for you!" the mad man looked at Batman, looking for an answer._

"_Deal-"_

"_BATMAN! NO!" _

"_I told you to shut up Boy Blunder!" Joker pointed the gun at Robin's chest and shot. The boy screamed in agony. He fell to his side, screaming in pain. Blood was pouring out of the wound and Joker was making a break for it. Batman looked horrified as he ran towards his son. _

**Gotham City**

**Gotham Pier (Present Time)**

Batman shuttered at the memory. Lesley had just barley saved him. He had died twice during surgery as well. Thinking about Dick being with that mad man again – and not being able to defend himself – scared the man greatly. He walked past another group of boats. A few figures were lying on the docks; Batman looked at them for a second, before walking over to them.

Two fisher men lay on the docks. Both had smiles on their face and red paint on their lips. The fish they caught had the same red painted smiles. The men were dead, most likely from long exposure to Joker venom. Near them lay a small note.

_Riddle me this! What does it take to kill a bat? _

_E. Nigma_

At least he had a clue now. Joker had been though here, and he knew the one person who could tell him where the bombs were.

**Ice Pick Club**

Riddler was spinning another tale about how Batman had finally lost this one. He was telling them about a tale that he had seen Joker do. Knowing that the men would be thrilled to hear the story, he started. "I was just simply walking down the docks when I heard uncontrollable laughing. I ran over, not knowing what I was getting myself into. Joker was standing over two fishermen and their dead fish. They had huge smiles on their faces from Joker venom that had been put into their systems.

"Of course it was a sight to see. Joker was painting red smiles, like his, onto their lips. He did the same to the fish for some reason. Before I could even take a step away from the man, he spotted me. He smiled and laughed, before telling me to come towards him. So slowly I approached. I admit I didn't want to end up like the fishermen that were at my feet. But still I walked towards the man.

"He wanted me to do him a favor, saying that if I did that he would let me in on a secret. He asked me to leave a small message to the Bat. So that if – or more likely, when – he found the old fishermen, he would know that Joker was coming after him after he, Ivy, and Two Face got their loot. So, doing what he said, I left a note on the bridge, leaving the riddle for the Bat."

"What did he tell you?" one of the men on near him said.

"If I told you, it would just ruin the fun for you guys when you figured out." Riddler replied.

Suddenly a crash came, followed by a man being thrown through the air. The man hit a wall and slide down it, falling to the floor with a thud. Riddler turned towards where the man came from. A shadowed figure was visible. _Crap! _Riddler thought and ran towards an exit. This was not a part of his and Joker's deal! The shadowed figure followed him. Blocking his exit point before he could get to it. A hand wrapped around his neck.

"Tell me what I want to know, Riddler."

"Why, it doesn't matter anyway. Face it, Bats. The villains have won! Joker's going to get his money and the boy's going to die! There's nothing you can do!"

"What about the bombs?" Batman growled.

"I'll let you in on a little secret. The little secret, the one that Joker told me, there are no bombs!"

Batman growled and hit Riddler in the head, knocking the man out. He then dragged him out to the waiting police officers. He left him there and ran towards an ally way where the Batmobile was. He needed to figure out where his son was. And fast.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: BATMAN IS IN DADDYBATS MODE!<strong>

**Batman: *Growls***

**Robin: Okay then...? Review...? ...Please...?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: Okay, so no one got all three similarities, but to in each chapter so it was like six. But someone did get close. They had two of six. The six were, Harley being mentioned and in two chapters, the whole go fish thing and the dead fisherman on the docks, the Riddler being put into a cell at Arkham and Batman actually capturing him. Anyway, Robin will you please tell us who got the closest?**

**Robin: They got the Harley and the fish one correct... this person is... JakeFL! Nice Job!**

**Me: I don't own Young Justice or the Justice League as I am constantly told. **

* * *

><p>Luate<p>

**Abandon Toy Factory**

**(Wally's P.O.V)**

The team and I had just barley gotten to the toy factory. It looked creepy and abandon. I guess that's why it was referred to as the abandon toy factory. No lights showed through the windows, and no signs of life came from there. My first guess was that Harley sent us on a wild goose chase. But we had to make sure before jumping to conclusions. I sighed. I didn't want to go in there. I was afraid of what I might see. I was afraid of finding Dick dead.

I couldn't stand that. The boy was my best friend, my little brother even. I couldn't stand to see the boy dead. And I knew neither could Bruce. Why would someone do this anyway? Scratch that, I knew why someone would do this. To torture someone innocent just to get money, that's why someone would do it. There was easier ways of getting money. Why couldn't people see that?

I shook myself out of my thoughts and looked back at what I was doing. This was a mission, not just to save my best friend, but to save a very courageous man's son. And I wouldn't fail Bruce. I wouldn't fail Dick. There was no way in heck that I would let the mad men win this one! We were going to save Dick, and those monsters would be put in jail! They were not going to get away with what they did to my little brother. I and Batman would make sure of that!

With my final thought, I signaled the team to follow me, as I made my way into the abandon toy factory.

**(Normal P.O.V)**

Wally led the team into the abandon toy factory. His eyes were forward and were full of determination. He slowly snuck into one of the windows, only turning around to see if his team was following. The room was filled with stuffing and teddy bears without heads. The bears' heads weren't too far off. They had red painted smiles on them. This only proved that Joker had been here.

It relived Wally to know that this might have not been a total waste of time. Once again he led the team around the room. They were on the second story of the building. They seemed to be in an office. A desk and a couple of chairs weren't too far off. Old papers with toy designs littered the desk and part of the floor.

Though he really didn't care about the old abandon toys, he only cared about getting his little brother back. He slowly opened a door not too far off, smirking at what he saw. It was an entertainment room, with a TV a couch and a coffee table. On the floor around the coffee table were the three villains. Two Face had a red mark and the normal side of his face, Ivy was laughing, and Joker was holding a fish behind his back.

"Got any threes?" Two Face asked annoyed.

"Nope, go fish!" Ivy said. Two Face reached for the pile but stopped.

"There is no way that I am getting hit with that fish again. I quit!" He yelled and sat back on the couch where he turned on the TV. Ivy and Joker pouted but quickly got over it. Ivy went back to examining a plant, and Joker opened a door and walked down some stairs.

'"_Guys were in the right place!"' _Wally said happily through the mind link.

'"_Do you see Dick Grayson"' _Artemis asked.

'"_No; Miss. M, go down those stairs in stealth mode, contact us if you find him. We'll stand watch up here until you're ready for us."' _Wally told her.

The Martian girl nodded and went into stealth mode. She quietly flew down the stairs and looked around the room. There was a discarded chair, a bag of items, a table with a coin, some plants, a computer, and a camera. Along with a few decapitated teddy bears. Joker was grabbing something out of the bag; he pulled out a switch blade and walked over to a heap on the floor.

M'Gann's eyes widened as she saw that the heap was Dick Grayson. His school uniform he had been wearing in the video was torn and ragged, he had his hands and feet tide together, blood surrounded him and it was even in his hair, she couldn't see his face.

That's when Joker pulled him up by his hair, the boy let out a yelp, but nothing more. "How about we give you a preeminent smile?" Joker said with his sick twisted smile.

M'Gann cringed as Joker started lowering his knife to the boy's face. Without thinking, M'Gann used her powers to pick Joker up and throw him against the wall. He let out a startled yelp, before falling unconscious. The boy fell to the floor, as did the knife. M'Gann flew over to the boy and looked him over. No scars or scratches were on his face, but there was a large bruise on his jaw, his blood stained hair fell in front of his eyes, blood dripped out of the corner of his mouth and his eyes were half closed.

"Don't worry your safe now." She said soothingly. _'"Guys, I found him!"' _

'"_Were on our way Miss. M."' _Wally said.

The rest of the team quickly snuck into the room and out the door. Two Face had fallen asleep on the couch and Icy was trying to stay awake. The night before had been exhausting for them. The team was quick to get down the stairs to where M'Gann was. She was leaning over the bloodied boy. She looked up with fear in her eyes.

Wally ran over and started shaking the boy into consciousness. "Come on Dick, you can't give up now." Wally said.

A weak hand gripped Wally's wrist, stopping the boy from shacking. Wally looked at the hand, it was covered in blood, and the wrist had bite marks in it. What could have done that? "W-where's-?" Dick couldn't finish.

"He's taking care of the bombs." Wally replied, knowing what his friend was going to say.

"T-there's… n-no b-b… bombs." Dick said.

The team's eyes widened. It had all been a hoax! "B-bombs were… were fake, and g-giving me-me back… was a l-lie. T-they were going t-to kill me as soon as… they got the money…" Dick said weakly.

"It's okay, just stop talking, okay?" Wally asked.

"M'kay," Dick said.

Suddenly a growl was heard. The team looked to see a very angry hyena staring at them. It had blood on its teeth and was staring at Dick. Wally guessed that's what made the bite marks on his friend. The hyena ran and jumped on Aqualad. He quickly pushed the hyena off. It charged again, but this time at Dick. Wally quickly got in front of the boy and kicked the hyena away. It hit a wall and yelped loudly in pain.

Suddenly footsteps were heard. Ivy and Two Face looked at them, full of shock. "What are these pests doing here?" Ivy asked.

"Who cares, more fun for us."Suddenly I knife was at Artemis' neck. And Joker was smiling behind her. That clown just never quit.

"Do your thing Red!" Joker called out. Suddenly vines started wrapping around them and pulled them up towards the roof. Wally saw Joker coming towards him with something, before everything went into darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: And there is your daily dose of cliffhanger!<strong>

**Robin: Wow, really? Another cliffhanger? Arn't you afraid of fans coming after you to force you to write more?**

**Me: ...Uh... You wouldn't do that... right fans?**

**Fans: Oh yes we would!**

**Me: Fudge!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Wazzup people of earth? I'm back and I have the next chapter so please PLEASE of all things made of sugar, DO. NOT. KILL. ME! PLEASE! **

**I don't own YJ, Isn't this clear enough yet? I mean, how many times have I said this?**

* * *

><p>Luate<p>

**| Gotham City**

**| Abandon Toy Factory **

Wally awoke a few hours later. Thunder and Lightning was heard from outside, followed by the pitter patter of rain on the roof top. Wally saw that the team was all trapped by vines, kryptonite was right next to Conner, and him M'Gann and Kaldur had inhibiter collars on. Artemis was right next to him, and all of them were unconscious. Dick was still on the ground not too far off.

"Dick…?" He called out.

"…KF…?"

Wally let out a sigh of relief. "You okay over there dude?"

"…N-not really…"

"What did that maniac do to you?" Wally asked with rage in his voice.

"C-crow-crowbar…"

"That Bas!-"

"It's okay KF…"

"No it's not! Look what he did to you!"

"M'fine, I've been through worse." Dick's voice was slurred as he looked at his friend.

"I swear, I'll get you out of here dude. I promise!"

"It's fine KF, but for now, w-we just have t-to wait. T-there's n-no-nothing you c-can do."

"Don't say that!" Wally yelled, "Don't give up on us!"

"Haven't give-given up," Dick stuttered.

"It sure sounds like you have!" Wally yelled at the boy a crossed from him. "You can't give up! Not on me! Not on the team! And especially not on Bruce!" Wally yelled at the boy, "Bruce will come and he will kick that clown back to Arkham! He would never give up on you! So don't start giving up on him!"

"You know, you can be a real nice g-guy when you w-want to b-be…"

"It's my job; I'm not going to lose my little brother…" Wally said sadly. "I c-can't lose you bro, you're my best friend and little brother."

"Y-you don't have to say that I-I already know. Plus y-you sound like o-one of those girls out of a d-drama movie…" Dick gave a small smile.

Wally smiled back, "You would know!"

The boys laughed a little, until Dick went into a coughing fit.

"Dick! Buddy, are you okay?"

"F-fine, just a c-cough!" the boy said back.

"We got to get you out of here dude!"

"Too bad you can't Flash Boy!" came Joker's voice through the darkness.

"Joker!" the younger boy yelled.

"Aww, you remember my name, how touching." The man said as he walked out of the shadows right next to Dick. "Does rich boy want to play another of Joker's games?"

"Leave him alone!" Wally called out.

"Oh, so it's Flash Boy that wants to play one of my games?"

Wally just growled in response. He looked over to Dick's shivering form, then back to Joker. This man had done that to his little brother. And he would pay, dearly.

"So Flash Boy is the one being serious is he?"

"Shut it Joker!"

Joker laughed and walked over to Wally, smacking the crowbar into his hand as he approached the speedster.

**| Gotham City**

**| Outside Abandon Toy Factory**

Batman sat on a ledge outside the toy factory. He could see only one light on but couldn't see any of the villains. He was surprised the lights even worked in the run down place. But apparently they did. Rain fell down his cape like tears. They slid off the fire proof and water proof fabric without a care in the world. As the Bruce sat there waiting for the right moment to strike. Thunder and Lightning boomed in the back ground, but the Dark Night ignored it. More focused on the madder at hand.

He had tracked the team to this location, none of them were moving at this point. And they all seemed to be in the same room. They were either staking out - which was unlikely considering this team didn't know the meaning of 'stealth' - or they had been captured.

Cops were driving past the place without knowing what was actually in it. They were heading towards a drop off point. They had the money in the cars and were already on their way towards Gotham's subway – which was also run down. As the cops passed by, Batman noticed one of the back doors opening. He looked closer to see Two Face and Ivy exiting the building. They hopped into a car – stolen no doubt – and started heading the same direction as the cops.

Joker must have been staying with the kids, but why weren't they bringing Dick? They had said that they would trade the money for Dick. But Bruce knew Joker. He knew that the mad man was going to kill Dick and not give him up to the police. The police that went to give the two criminals the money were probably going to be killed too.

Batman was torn between his duty as a crime fighter and his duty as a father and a mentor. He could let the cops go on their way, but they would most likely be killed. But if he left now then the kids and Dick could be killed. For once in his life, the Dark Knight didn't know what to do. He didn't know where to go from here. Batman let out a frustrated yell before jumping down off of the building and rushing into the still open door of the toy factory. He could rescue the cops in a moment, Dick could possibly not have that long!

He made his way through the building, listening for any sort of noise that would indicate where Dick or the team may be. He was about to pull out the tracker when he heard a blood curdling scream. Acting on instanced he followed the sound, until he found a small meeting room. He burst open the door and rushed in, only to be met with a horrid sight.

Wally was being beaten to death by the Joker, not too far off the team were staring in horror - all had vines wrapped around them and some sort of item to keep them from using their powers, and Dick laid on the gowned behind Joker, his eyes were closed and blood surrounded him, his mouth was open a little, letting a small amount of blood drip down his jaw.

Batman was enraged as he saw the team and his son. He growled and charged at the Joker.

* * *

><p><strong>Robin: Oh, you've done it now! Ultimate cliffhanger! That is not good! <strong>

**Me: *Tries to make it so it's not a cliffhanger but it's not working* Crap, Crap, crap, CRAP! THEY ARE GOING TO KILL ME!**

**Wally: THAT'S WHAT YOU GET, CRAZY FAN FICTION STALKER!**

**Me: AHH! *Runs away from fans that are trying to kill me* I'M SORRY!**

**Robin: It's about time she get's taught a lesson on not putting cliffhangers. **

**Wally: Mmhmm**

**M'Gann: Uhh, what just happened, I was making cookies and some crazy people came in trying to maul someone.**

**Robin: Just don't ask okay? It's really hard to explain.**

**M'Gann: Okay...**

**Robin and Wally: REVIEW! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Holly bad turn out Batman! Season two of YJ is already going down hill! Mostly everyone I ask says they hate the whole five year diffrence. And I agree. Ugh! I could go on and on about why I hate the second season but you guys probably don't care. **

**I don't own YJ I wish I did so that I could change the whole Five year diffrence thing!**

* * *

><p>Luate<p>

**| Gotham City**

**| Abandon Toy Factory **

Wally couldn't help but cringe as Joker came towards him with the crowbar. He could hear it smacking against the mad mans flesh as he hit it into his hand. But if getting beaten to a pulp got Joker away from Dick, then he really didn't care. Joker leaned down to Wally's eye level – he was still on the floor. Joker laughed, seeing through Wally's tough guy act.

"Don't worry Flash Boy; this will only hurt… a lot!"  
>Wally closed his eyes tight, waiting for the metal to come in contact with his flesh-<p>

"Stop!" both Wally and Joker turned towards Dick, who was now sitting up and giving Joker a death glare. "Don't touch him!"

"Hey, Flash Boy, I think you have a fan." Joker laughed and walked over to Dick. "Looks like rich boy still has some life left in that scrawny body of his. Let's fix that." Joker laughed as he brought the crowbar down onto Dick's side. Dick screamed in pain but still didn't stop giving Joker a death glare. Joker brought the crowbar down again but on Dick's stomach. The boy grunted but didn't move.

"Tough one, isn't he Flash Boy?"

Wally didn't answer. He was frozen in horror. Seeing Joker bring down the crowbar again and again on his little brother terrified him. Finally he broke out of his trance like state. "Stop," he whispered, still Joker didn't stop hitting Dick who was screaming in pain. "Stop!" he yelled a little louder but the mad man didn't stop. "STOP!" he yelled as loud as he could. "LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

Joker turned around with a sick smile on his face. "Flash Boy wants a turn doesn't he?" Wally just growled at the man, taking a quick glance at his little brother. He was back to lying on the floor, blood seeped out of the corner of his mouth and more wounds littered his already tattered body. '_Oh no, he's internally bleeding!' _Wally thought to himself.

He didn't hear Joker walk over to him, or hear him raise the crowbar, but he did feel it when it smashed down on his leg. He screamed in pain as he heard a cracking sound. The Joker lifted the crowbar again and smashed it down on Wally's other leg, earning another crack and another scream. Joker smiled as he heard the speedster's screams. Wally was in too much pain to notice the other two criminals leave the building.

Joker wouldn't stop; he just kept smacking the poor boy with the crowbar. Blood was starting to form around Wally. He was scared this was how he would die. He couldn't focus on anything around him, only the creepy smiling face in front of him. He hadn't noticed his friends start to wake up, or the fact that Dick was unconscious. He was about to let into the darkness holding him when someone crashed in the door.

Joker stopped hitting him as he turned to see was there. Batman stood in the door way, his eyes fixed on the unmoving figure of Dick. He growled with rage and ran at the clown. Joker smiled and charged at Batman. Joker lifted the crowbar and smacked down on the Dark Knight. Batman quickly dodged it and punched Joker in the face. He kicked the crowbar away in blind rage and ran back over to Joker. The man was on the ground lying there, trying to get back up.

Batman punched the man back to the ground, he began punching and hitting the man as hard as he could. He could hear some of the man's bones break on impact. The room filled with grunts of pain and laughs. Along with Flesh hitting flesh as Batman continued to beat the man to a pulp.

"Batman!" Wally called weakly, "Stop!"

The man didn't even glance at the boy. Or his horrified team mates as they saw him beat the man to a bloody pulp. "B-Bat-Batman!" a weak voice croaked out. Batman instantly turned away from the now unconscious man. He could see that Dick had come back into a semi conscious state. His eyes were half open as he looked at Batman.

Batman looked back at Joker and got away from the mad man. He then walked over and cut the vines off of the team and unlocked the inhibiter collars. The team got to their feet and ran towards Wally, who was on the floor only half conscious. Batman ran past the team towards Dick. He uncut the younger boy's bonds and lifted him up.

The team looked at batman as if waiting for orders. "Take KidFlash to the bio ship, get him to Wayne Memorial hospital, I'll meet you guys there with Wayne's son."

The team nodded and rushed Wally out of there. Batman looked down at Dick. "You're going to be okay, I promise." Dick – who was fighting with consciousness – finally let the darkness take him once more. Bruce rushed out of the room towards the Batmobile. He placed Dick in and then ran back into the building. He tied up Joker to one of the support beams and contacted the police before rushing back out to the Batmobile.

**|Gotham City**

**|Wayne Memorial Hospital **

The team had made it to the hospital just before Batman. They had rushed Wally inside and the doctors had taken him to surgery. The same treatment was given to Dick once Batman rushed him in. They were all now waiting for any news. Though they were pretty sure they weren't getting any soon, Batman looked at the team when he remembered something.

"We have to leave," he stated calmly, though he didn't want to leave.

"What? Why?" Artemis asked.

"Poison Ivy and Two Face are still out there and their planning to kill the cops that are bringing them the money. You'll be helping me take those two down."

The team looked at each other, before quickly getting up and following the Dark Knight out of the building.

* * *

><p><strong>Robin: It's about time you had Batman save me.<strong>

**Batman: Grrr, I'm going to kick your butt if you hurt my little bird any more.**

**RFF: I don't doubt it Batman.**

**Wally: It's peanut butter Jelly time!**

**Batman, Robin and RFF: O_o Wha-?**

**Wally: I don't know!**

**Robin: Uh, okay then, review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay so were wrapping up the story now. There should be one (possibly two) more chapters. So to catch you up, Wally and Dick are in the hospital, and the team plus Batman are going to take down the last two baddies. **

**Some of you have requested things, unfortunately some of them I will not be taking, but one did catch my eye and I will be doing that one. **

**This chapter is reposted due to false information on blood types. **

* * *

><p>Luate<p>

**| Gotham Subway**

The team was on one end of the dark abandon Subway, Batman being on the other. Rain still fell rapidly from outside, making it hard for cars to get through traffic, because of this Batman had had to switch to the Batplane instead of the Batmobile. Along with the storm the cops had only just gotten here because of traffic. The roads were too slick to drive fast on, making it so if the cops had gone too fast then they would have crashed.

The cops slowly walked into the subway, one of them had a duffle bag, holding all the money. They were unaware of the presence of the heroes that were protecting them. The two villains stepped out of the darkness; both had a twisted smile on their face. They walked over to the cops, staying a distance away. The team looked at the villains carefully. Waiting to see if they would pull anything, Batman was watching them as well, though his mind was elsewhere.

He couldn't take his mind off of Dick. He was in ruff condition; he was losing so much blood. It was everywhere! Scenarios ran through the man's head, stuff like: What if he dies during surgery? What if he got him there too late? What if Joker got free of the cops and went after him again? What if? So many scenarios ran through his head, he didn't notice the sudden movement of the cops.

The cops handed over the money to the two villains, preparing themselves to leave. Suddenly vines shot out of the ground, trapping the cops in place. They cried out in surprise, the four cops hung there helplessly. The team waited for Batman's signal, but it never came. He was too deep in thought to think of anything other than Dick. What would Mary and John think of him? They probably didn't want him anywhere near their little Robin. But really they didn't have a choice as to who was near him now that they were dead.

_"Batman? Are we going to move in or what?" _Artemis asked through the mind link, seeing Two Face ready to flip a coin.

Batman shook him head, trying to bring himself back to reality. _"Move in, take out Poison Ivy and her vines, I'll get Two Face."_ Batman said as he jumped down from his place in the rafters.

He ran up behind Two Face, the man was flipping a coin, it was a two sided coin, the one that Two Face used to determine his victims fate. Sometimes it was a brutal beating, but if it landed on the wrong side, it was death. The coin landed back into his hand, he looked at it and smiles, or smiled as much as you could with one side of your face burned off.

"Looks like today isn't your lucky day." He said to the head cop there. The man was cowering under Two Face's gaze, though it was no where compared to the Batglare.

Ivy tightened her vines, causing pain to shoot through the cops' bodies. They all screamed in pain as the vines tightened more. Two Face pulled out a gun and pointed it at one of the cop's heads. Just as the team were about to engage, along with Batman, a shadow covered Two Face. The team, Batman, and the two villains looked up.

"Not so fast Harv," the voice hissed. A figure was standing at the top of the run down subways stairs. The moon light flowed through the entrance, showing the outline of the figure, but also helping to cover its face. The figure walked down the stairs, it – or more likely 'she' – walked down the steps in a feminine like way. "Killing cops? Didn't think you could drop that low Harv." The voice said as she walked down the last few steps.

Her face was now visible, only showing that it was Selina Kyle, or Catwoman. She had a knowing smirk on her lips as she stared at the scene before her.

"Catwoman," TF and Ivy said in unison. Both villains had had bad experiences with Catwoman. Weather it had been a deal on wrong, or stealing each other's loot. It didn't really matter, both villains hated her. Batman looked at the team and nodded, telling them to move forward. The team jumped towards Ivy and her plants. Instantly either going after her or tearing her plants off of the men. Batman jumped forwards, tackling Two Face. Catwoman ran forward, also going after Two Face.

"Hey Bats, what do you think about a double team?" Catwoman asked as she ran to help Batman.

Batman just grunted in response, taking it as a yes Catwoman kicked Two Face in the stomach, sending him towards Batman. Batman grabbed a hold of the villain, restraining his arms. Catwoman walked up and placed a hand on TF's cheek. "Aww, TF, you don't look so good. I think you're a little stressed out from getting your butt kicked!"

Two Face growled and pulled out his gun. He pointed it at Batman's leg and shot. The man grunted in pain and let go of Two Face. TF pointed the gun at Catwoman. She looked at him and smiled, she swiftly kicked the gun away from the man as he was about to pull the trigger.

"Aww, no gun Harv?" she asked.

"Two Guns!" he shouted, pulling out another gun and shot. Batman dove for Selina, grabbing a hold of her and diving out of the way in the nick of time. The bullet hit the wall, exactly where Selina's head had been seconds ago. Batman got up and threw knock out gas at Two Face. The man coughed wildly, before falling to the floor.

The team wasn't doing so hot on the other side of the subway. There were plants everywhere! But still the team fought. Artemis was being dangled in the air by a vine that was wrapped around her waist. But she was still firing arrows everywhere she could. Kaldur and Conner were fighting back to back, both smashing and punching any plants that got too close.

Ivy was laughing as she watched the young heroes struggle. Unaware of the camouflaged Martian girl behind her, the girl slowly raised her arms and crashed two plants together. She then tore them apart. Ivy screamed and turned towards Miss M. She fired a vine towards the girl, which wrapped around her waist and arms. Miss. M came out of camouflage mode and screamed in pain as the vines tightened around her.

Connor heard this and turned towards Ivy. He screamed in rage and ran at her. He tackled Ivy to the ground and hit her in the head – not hard enough to do any permanent or deathly damage of course – knocking the villain out cold. The vines fell to the floor, back to a harmless state.

Catwoman realized the fight was over and turned towards Batman. "It was nice seeing you again Bats, but unfortunately," she purred. "I've got to go." She left him and the team to themselves, running out of the subway and disappearing into the night.

Batman walked up to the team, and started tying up the villains. "Good work, you did well," he said, surprising the team by the complement. "You can go back to the hospital now." The team nodded and walked back out to the bioship. Batman left the villains to the police – who were cowering in the corner. He then walked out, intending to change out of the Bat suit and become Bruce Wayne again.

**| Wayne Memorial Hospital **

The team walked back into the hospital, the doctor and nurses were talking outside Wally's room. The team ran up to them. The doctor turned towards the team, a sad smile on their faces. The team instantly froze, not sure what to think of the doctor's face. Her blonde hair tucked behind her ears only showed more of the sad look in her eyes, which were behind glasses.

She walked up to them, "Hi, I'm doctor Lesley Thompkins, the doctor that was helping your friend Kid Flash had to step out. Otherwise he would be telling you about your friend's conidian."

"How is he?" M'Gann asked desperately.

"He's fine; he broke two ribs and had a few cuts and bruises, nothing we couldn't fix."

"What about Dick Grayson?" Artemis asked worriedly, she didn't know the boy that much, but they did hang out around school sometimes.

Lesley sighed, "Not too good, he has four broken ribs, two cracked, internal bleeding, major cuts, and a bad hit to the head. He lost a lot of blood, and we can't give him a blood transfer."

"Why not? You can't just let him die!" Conner snapped.

"Because, we don't have his blood type here, he's O negative, and we don't have any. Were trying to get some for the Star City hospital but they might not make it in time. The only donor I can think of is his adoptive father Bruce Wayne."

"Then why can't he give you some?"

"He's been missing ever sense Richard was taken. If he doesn't get here soon, Richard might die."

* * *

><p><strong>RFF: grayember13, you wanted Wally to come out of surgery with no problem but Dick to have a hard time. Here you go. <strong>

**Robin: Brilliant, I just get out of trouble and you put me back in it.**

**RFF: Hey, that's how I get when I'm high off of brownies.**

**Robin: I thought you were banned from brownies by your friends, considering the last time you wrote a story on brownies.**

**RFF: Uhhh, Nope! They didn't say I couldn't!**

**Clever-Alibis: Yes we did.**

**RFF: CRAP CLEVER DON'T TELL THEM THAT.**

**Clever-Alibis: Too late. **

**RFF: Ugh.**

**Robin: Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you so much all of you for giving me my first story with over 100 reviews! So, not much to say I guess. Um, Okay so this weekend I rented The Dark Knight so I guess that's something.**

**I don't own YJ, I mean seriously if I did, it probably would have blood in it.**

* * *

><p>Luate<p>

**|Wayne Memorial Hospital**

"What?" Artemis asked in rage. How could his father not be here? Didn't he care? Why would he leave his son like this when he had been missing for almost twenty four hours? He had been held hostage by three of Gotham's most dangerous criminals! And what does he do? Not show up! What kind of heartless father wouldn't come and see his son?

"We have yet to be able to get in contact with Mr. Wayne. And he needs to get here quick. Richard isn't looking to well."

"Can-can we see him?" M'Gann asked. Though she didn't know the kid he was still only thirteen still just a child. And what scared her more is that Robin was that age. What if it had been Robin instead of this Dick Grayson kid? If only she knew.

Lesley sighed, "I guess, he's unconscious but, you can go in I guess."

Lesley led the team down the hall towards a room. She opened the door and led them in. Dick was lying on a bed. Stark white sheets covered his bare chest. A tub was down his throat and bandages covered his chest and arms, along with around his head. He was pale almost ghost like, his skin almost matching the sheets. His messy hair was damp, and his cheeks were red, showing signs of a fever, possibly from infection or just because of blood loss.

M'Gann gasped as she saw him; he looked so small, so fragile. Artemis couldn't believe that this was the boy that had taken a picture of her the first day of school; he looked so different laying there covered up in bandages. Conner and Kaldur didn't know what to think at the sight of the small boy they had saved. Joker had been planning to kill him and it looked like Joker was intending to finish the job. The boy looked like he had been hit by a train. And if he were awake they were pretty sure he would feel like one hit him too.

"How could one man… just one simple man, do _this _to someone so innocent?" M'Gann asked.

Lesley sighed again, standing in the door way as she watched the team's reactions. "Joker has done many… horrid things in the past. Like when he first became Joker. He killed what seemed like thousands. He turned people against each other and even took down the white knight of Gotham. He turned the whole city against Batman, for a crime he _never_ committed."

The team turned towards the doctor in shock. "How is Batman a hero now then?" M'Gann asked.

"He says he never was, and never will be a hero. He's a silent guardian, as commissioner Gordon calls him, that comes in our time of need. He's the Dark Knight, not the White. And when the city finally saw that he wasn't against them, they realized what he was. Soon enough the first partner came, I believe you know him as Robin. He was the Boy Wonder to some, to others; he's the Dark Prince of Gotham."

The team thought about the name that some had giving their friend. He didn't seem Dark, why would they call him that? Artemis quickly asked why about the name, Lesley hesitated. She was trying not to give away the secret of her knowing who Batman and Robin really were.

"Well, Robin, he's not as cheery as some believe." The team was shocked at this, "He's more of, how should I say? Double personality? That sounds right. It depends who he's around. I've seen him bright and happy, but also dark and gloomy like his mentor. He strikes fear into any Gotham villain just as well as Batman can. He's serious about his work, and would do anything, even give his own life, to protect those who are innocent. Same with Batman."

"Then why weren't they there for him?" Conner snapped. "They weren't here to help him! And now look at him! He's laying here on his death bed! Waiting for a father that doesn't even decide to show up! He's dying and that rich scumbag doesn't even care!"

"Superboy, you know why Batman wasn't there!" Artemis snapped back, trying to defend her friend and her friends mentor. "We also know why Robin's not here! Batman was going after the supposed bombs! If he had taken the chance and gone after the kid Joker could have blown up the city! No one knew if the bombs were real! And Robin's out of commission from his last fight with Joker!"

Lesley had had enough of the arguing even if Dick probably wouldn't wake up. "Okay that is enough! You will not be fighting around the young man that I like to think of as my grandson! Now go out and go talk to your other friend!" She said pointing towards the door.

The team had shocked expressions on their faces, but left in shame of knowing they had done wrong. They walked back down the hall way and into Wally's room, the boy was in a baggy T shirt and sweat pants, he was hooked up to a few IVs but nothing more. He also had his KidFlash cowl on.

"Hey guys!" he said cheerfully. Only now noticing their sad expressions, "Uh, who died?"

"Wally," M'Gann said after closing the door. "I have felt a connection with you and this Dick Grayson kid. Do you know him?"

Wally sighed, knowing there was no way of getting out of this one. "He's my friend outside of KidFlash, I've known him for years." It wasn't a lie.

"Wally," Artemis said softly. "If Dick doesn't get a blood transfusion in a little while, he's going to die. His father is the only known donor, and no one knows where he is."

Wally's expression dropped. "He'll come, he always comes." He mumbled softly.

**YJYJYJ**

"Bruce!" Lesley yelled through the phone. "Get your butt down here right now!"

"_I'm on my way Lesley, what's the problem? Is Dick okay?"_ Bruce asked worriedly from the other line.

"Bruce, he's not looking too good, you need to get down here fast. He needs a blood transfusion."

"_Did you call anyone yet? Is anyone even _trying _to help him?"_ Bruce asked worriedly, knowing about Dick's rare blood type.

"We called Star; they were the only hospital close enough that actually had his blood type. Their on the way here but… Bruce… Dick might not last that long. You need to get down here fast."

"_I'm coming as fast as I can. Oh, and Lesley?" _Bruce asked.

"Yes Bruce?" she asked curiously.

"_Keep him alive until I get there." _

"I'll do my best Bruce."

**YJYJYJ**

The team and Wally were in the hall, waiting for Flash to come check Wally out of the hospital. They hadn't been sitting there long. Mostly they were just staring out the rain covered windows. Did the son ever even come out in Gotham? They guessed it didn't matter. They had had a successful mission, so they guessed that was something. Even if the kid was no on his death bed. But it's not like they could do really anything. None of them were his blood type. They couldn't do anything for him anyway, even if they wanted to.

That's when the doors of the hospital burst open. The team looked at a well muscular man, he was also pretty handsome. His black hair and suit were soaked form being in the rain and he was wearing what looked like a really expensive business suit. He ran up to the check in desk, immediately catching the attention of the young woman behind it, who had been reading a magazine not too long ago.

"M-Mr. Wayne! What are you doing he-?"

"Dick Grayson, what room?" He asked quickly, cutting her off.

"Room E-10, why do-?"

Once again he cut her off with a small 'thank you' and took off down the hall. The team and the lady at the desk stared down the hall in shock. Well, looks like Artemis would have to take back what she said about Bruce Wayne being a heartless father.

Bruce sped down the hall; he stopped at the door and walked in.

"Lesley-" Bruce cut himself off at the sight of his son. Lesley was standing not too far off, checking over the boy. "Oh my gosh."

"Bruce, oh thank goodness you're here!" Lesley ran over and led him away.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Wally is all good and Bruce has come to save the day. Join us next wing on Luate!<strong>

**Robin: You sound so weird... What are you even doing?**

**Me: Um, Not sure.**

**Robin: Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Oh yeah! Last chapter baby! Hope I didn't compleatly ruin it with this last one. **

**I don't own YJ or anything that's really important in this world.**

* * *

><p>Luate<p>

**| Gotham Memorial Hospital **

**| Dick's room **

**(Dick's P.O.V)**

I woke in a real groggy state. My limbs ached and my eyes were heavy. I couldn't remember much, one or two events before I had passed out. I remembered the team coming after me, and my talk with Wally. Then I remembered a little bit about Batman beating up Joker. I hope he put that man in a body cast! Just saying. I remembered that Wally was also injured, but with his powers he should be mostly healed by now.

I couldn't open my eyes, they were just too heavy. I let my other senses take over, hoping to figure out what was going on. First I got my smelling back, that helped nothing! Well, actually it did smell pretty clean, I was most likely in a hospital room. Next my feeling, I could feel a soft structure, a bed maybe? Finally I got my hearing to work. The room was quiet, except for two people talking off to the side.

"The blood transfusion went well, but whether he'll wake up or not is still a mystery. I'm sorry Bruce." Bruce! He was here! He was okay! "But in the mean time, you should get your bullet wound looked at. It's not horrible but if we don't patch it up it could become infected." Scratch that last thought. When did Bruce get shot? Before he saved me? While I was asleep? I didn't know, but I didn't want Bruce hurt.

Knowing that it was my fault just made the guilt worse. I had done this. I couldn't defend myself and now Bruce was hurt because of it. I tried to open my eyes again but still I couldn't. I seemed to be in a semi conscious state and couldn't get out of it. I wish I could though. I really do wish I could. I couldn't help but wonder if I could ever get out of this semi couscous state. My uncle was in a permanent comatose state, I was scared that I would also be.

"He will wake up, he has to, he's strong."

"I don't doubt that he's strong. But even someone as strong as him could pass away."

"I need him Lesley; he's all I have left."

My heart ached as I heard my father's words. He needed me and I needed him. With a new found determination I tried opening my eyes again. For what seemed like forever I tried, until finally my eyes fluttered open. I quickly squinted them against the bright lights above me. I looked around the room until I found Bruce and Lesley.

"Br-Bru-Bruce…?"

**(Normal P.O.V)**

"Br-Bru-Bruce…?"

Lesley and Bruce both turned around. Dick was lying in bed with his eyes squinted open. Bruce couldn't believe his eyes. There was his son, all hope had been lost, and yet there Dick lay, awake! Bruce couldn't help but run over and hug Dick. He pulled the raven haired boy into his arms and just sat there hugging him. Dick hugged back, he looked guilty and close to tears.

"Dick," Bruce said, pulling away from the hug. "What's wrong?" he asked quietly.

"I-I'm sorry," Dick said holding back a sob.

"Why are you sorry?"

"You and Wally got h-hurt, and it's m-my fault." Bruce suddenly understood his son's guilt.

"None of this is your fault," Bruce said, pulling Dick back into the hug. "Do you hear me? None of it, you didn't know you would get taken, or that Joker would hurt Wally. You didn't know any of it. It's not your fault." Dick sobbed into Bruce's shoulder, just happy to be reunited with him.

"I missed you Bruce." Dick sobbed.

"I missed you too my Micul pasăre."

**| Wayne Manor **

Lesley had let Dick go home to recover. She said it would be better if he was back at the manor with Alfred and Bruce. Of course the second they got home Dick had been sent straight to his room, thanks to Bruce and Alfred's over protectiveness. Dick was no sitting in his bed watching the news. Not really caring that he was in bed for once. He hurt everywhere! Even with the pain killers!

Plus cracked, and or broken ribs were just plain painful! He didn't care who you were! Four broken, two cracked that was just horrible! Not like he could really complain, he'd been through worse. But, can you really blame him? He turned his attention back to the screen as a small story of him getting rescued came on.

"_Miracles do happen in Gotham." _Jake Rider stated_, "For one fortunate boy who was rescued from a brutal kidnapping. Thirteen year old, Dick Grayson, son of Bruce Wayne, was rescued earlier today. The three kidnappers have been put in jail. Joker, Ivy, and Two Face are now on their way back to Arkham. The boy was rescued by Batman, and a group of young heroes. Though when he found him he was in pretty rough state, he pulled through and has gone back home to recover."_

Dick smiled as the news ended. He was about to find another channel when his phone rang. He picked it up and placed it by his ear. "Hello?"

"Dude, what's up?"

"Hey Wally, what's going on?"

"The Teams training right now. Mind if I put you on speaker phone, everyone thinks you're dead or something."

"Hmm, what the heck." He smiled, wanting to hear his team's voices.

"Hey guys, Rob's on the phone, say hi Rob!"

"What's up guys?"

"Robin, where were you, we were so worried."

"Bed rest, bad encounter with one of my baddies."

"Wait a minute. Wally said you couldn't talk because of Joker venom." Artemis accused.

"When did you start listening to Wally?" He could almost hear Artemis blush. "No, I just said that to scare Wally." He said, trying to cover up the lie Wally had obviously said. "I've been out of commission for a while now; a few hours alone with Killer Croc could do that to you."

He could hear his friends asking if he was okay, they all knew how dangerous Killer Croc was. "Guys, I'm fine, oh and by the way, good job. Saw that you saved that Grayson kid. But seriously guys, I got to go, but before I do. Wally?"

"Ya buddy?"

"You're a terrible liar." With that Dick hung up. Bruce walked in the room shortly after he hung up.

"You need anything Dick?"

"No, I'm fine, but Bruce?"

"Ya Dick?"

"I'm really happy your okay."

"I'm glad your okay too Dick."

"Love you dad."

Bruce's heart skipped a beat at the last word, but smiled lovingly none the less, "Love you too, son."

* * *

><p><strong>It's so fluffy I'm gonna die! Dick lives to get tortured another day! See you all later! Miss you guys so much!<strong>


End file.
